


Of Morality and Obligations

by Procrastination_Writer



Series: PicoDevimon, Chosen Digimon of Light [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_Writer/pseuds/Procrastination_Writer
Summary: Iori is still realing over the fact that Ichijouji killed a digimon when PicoDevimon asks a very important question.What could they have done?





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. Ichijouji had actually killed a Digimon. Using his own partner to do it.

Miyako and Daisuke are discussing how horrible of a thing it was, while Hikari and Takeru looked like they wanted to intervene but didn't know how.

He doesn't join in on the conversation. It's clear to him that what happened was unforgivable.

 

"What would you have done?" Everyone turns to PicoDevimon, who's sitting comfortably in Hikari's arms. "He wasn't being controlled, which means he wanted to destroy this village, so him being destroyed was the only option."

Iori can distantly hear Miyako and Daisuke getting offended at the notion, but doesn't pay attention to them. Because...

The small Virus Digimon made a good point. They'd been fighting Thunderballmon and not once had it given the impression of stopping. And from what he knew, there is no such thing as a prison where they could be contained.

"And..." He stops and curls himself more into Hikari's arms "You three need to understand something. Some Digimon? Just want, as you humans say, to watch the world burn."

It seems like he's speaking from experience and Iori takes a moment to remember that, before meeting Hikari, PicoDevimon worked for the Digimon the others called Vamdemon. He would know about Digimon being evil for the sake of evil.

 

With no need to be controlled in order to do evil.

 

Miyako, however, didn't seem to understand what the Digimon was saying "We can't just kill them! It's wrong."

"You have no idea what some Digimon are capable of." His voice turns hard "You have to be willing to stop them no matter what."

Silence follows that statement. And Iori realizes something. When the older children had told them that they had defeated Devimon and the other evil Digimon, Iori had felt like they were hiding something from them.

He was right. The other's had most likely hidden the fact that they had to destroy said Digimon in order to save the Digital world.

Iori wonders why he assumed otherwise. Maybe because they had never encountered a non-controlled violent Digimon. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to think about a Digimon being so cruel of their own free will, that the only option was to destroy them.

 

"WELL, YOU WERE EVIL ONCE TOO, SHOULD THEY HAVE JUST KILLED YOU?!"

"Miyako!"

Iori turns to Miyako shocked, right as he hears Hawkmon scream.

"Dude..." Even Daisuke was shocked if the fact that he was whispering was anything to go by.

"...maybe yeah." He looks back at the small Digimon and his partner. PicoDevimon isn't facing them anymore completely curled up and Hikari...

Well...

Hikari looks angry. It's terrifying really, to see such a look on her usually kind face, and all of that anger is focused solely on Miyako it seems. The older children had joked that Hikari had a huge protective streak when it came to her partner. Even getting into screaming matches with some other Digimon over it.

He thought they were exaggerating. Looking at Hikari right now, he doesn't understand what there was to joke about. He can feel Armadimon trembling, from where he's hiding behind him.

For what was worth Miyako seemed to understand she went too far. But the damage is already done and it doesn't look like she can take it back.

"You..." Hikari then takes a deep breath, and turns around and leaves them behind, heading to the computer.

The silence that follows is suffocating and Iori isn't sure how to break it.

 

"He's right you know." The three turn to Takeru, who had kept quiet during PicoDevimon's speech.

"Sometimes..." He looks up like he could see Patamon, where he's sitting on his head "Sometimes the only thing you can do is destroy them so they can't destroy others."

Miyako seems to regain her voice, desperate to keep her worldview intact "But you never had to right? It was just him saying that to make himself look though. The others never said..."

"Miyako" And Takeru looks at her with, what looks to Iori, as pity "I was the Chosen Child that destroyed Devimon AND Piedmon. Devimon targeted me specifically. And as someone that has faced such evil in the face at such a young age?"

His face hardens and Iori knows what he's going to say "I'm glad I did. Otherwise, the Digital World probably wouldn't be as it is today."

"But they're alive..."

"Miyako, them being alive doesn't mean they should be allowed to destroy worlds."

With that, he turns and goes the same way Hikari went leaving the three behind. Miyako has tears running down her face and Daisuke is pale still looking at the place both their friends had been.

"I... I think I messed up..." Miyako's voice is rough from the crying and Iori would try and comfort her, but he doesn't know how. So he just sighs and goes in the same direction the other two went, Daisuke following and Hawkmon pulling Miyako after them.

 

When they return to the computer room, Taichi is sitting in a chair, arms crossed. He doesn't look pleased.

"So, can anyone tell me what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... not very confident about this chapter. Still, I hope you guy's enjoy it.

Miyako was angry.

Hikari had been ignoring her for the past week, ever since she had exploded at PicoDevimon. She could understand the fact that the other girl was angry but... how was she supposed to apologize if Hikari avoided her even when they were in the Digital World?!

Taichi, after being told what had happened, had explained that she needed to either apologize quickly or wait until his sister's anger had run its course. She had chosen the second option, still scared of the anger she had seen in the Hikari's face. She had assumed that someone as kind as her wouldn't be able to stay angry for long.

She'd been wrong.

And the others weren't helping. Iori hesitated before explaining that it was her mistake and as such, it was her responsibility to fix it, Daisuke would always side with Hikari and Takeru...

Takeru had looked at her like she had grown a second head "Miyako, I once saw Hikari kick a Leomon in the shins and give him a lecture over PicoDevimon. I'm not going to have her anger placed on me when I know what happens when she's angered. I would like to help you but this is something you need to do by yourself."

* * *

But today she got lucky.

Today she finally had an opening. They were taking a break from destroying Dark Towers, and PicoDevimon had volunteered to give Ichijouji and his Digimon the drinks Hikari and Takeru had gotten from the machine.

She hoped that maybe without her Digimon around, Hikari would be more willing to listen to her. Said girl was sitting on one of the rocks, talking with Takeru and keeping an eye on the trio.

"Hey Hikari... can I talk with you?"

She thought that she was going to be ignored again but then, Takeru nudged the girl's shoulder and they had some sort of conversation with just facial expressions (Miyako wasn't going to lie, it was pretty cool and she sort of envied how they did that) and Hikari turned towards her.

"So I.." Oh why was this so complicated, she had practiced! "I wanted to apologize for screaming at PicoDevimon."

Silence "And what I screamed at him, it was wrong."

Still, no answer and Hikari wasn't looking at her... What was she missing?! She looked at Takeru hoping for some sort of guidance.

He didn't seem like he knew what was missing. Well, time to improvise.

"I was angry that Ichijoiji had killed Thunderballmon. And then got angrier because he used Stingmon to do it."

Hikari finally turned to her, eyes narrowed and felt a chill in her spine "So that makes it okay? The fact that you were angry, just makes what you said okay?"

She panicked "No! No, of course not! It's just... I don't... I was angry. What he said made me angrier. But you have to know that what he said... That it isn't... I don't think it's right to kill Digimon. Any Digimon."

Hikari stood up then, Takeru following suit looking like he was getting ready to intervene.

"Miyako, by your reasoning the Chosen children should have just let Vamdemon live, even after he terrorized an entire city. Even after he held all of Odaiba hostage in order to kill one child."

"That's not..."

"Miyako" that was Daisuke "It really is."

It wasn't... Was it? Miyako wasn't sure anymore. This wasn't going the way she expected it to.

"Takeru told me about what he said to you. About Devimon and Piedmon. I can't speak about Devimon, I wasn't with the group then but Piedmon... He was enjoying it. He was hunting us down and he was having fun. Had Angemon not evolved then, both of us would be dead. Not keychains, dead!"

 

"Some Digimon just want to watch the world burn. That's true. Devimon, Vamdemon, the Dark Masters and their right arms, Apoclymon and Diablomon. They all wanted the world to be destroyed in one way or another."

 

"And besides" Hikari stopped and looked her in the eye "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I'll apologize to PicoDevimon as soon as you let me talk to him! I will!"

"Oh, it's not just him you have to apologize." Hikari the turned to where Ken and Wormmon were sitting talking with the little batlike Digimon "You have to apologize to Ichijouji as well. You made it seem like he was a horrible person when he was only trying to save that village."

She turned back "He's trying to be better. To help us, after everything he did." She took a deep breath "Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on PicoDevimon."

Miyako stood there watching her go.

"That went well." She turned to Patamon "It did, I honestly thought she was going to scream at you like she did when LadyDevimon attacked us. Or kick you like that one time with Leomon."

Miyako turned to look at the quartet. Ichijouji was standing now looking at Hikari who had PicoDevimon back in her arms was talking to him, with some level of respect in his eyes. She wondered why...

 

She would apologize to them and then... hopefully Hikari would forgive her.

Hopefully.


End file.
